


Food, Water, and Desire

by fatrock



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haru-chan is a dolphin, M/M, Oneshot, Parent-Child Relationship, Written at 12PM, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka seems to understand the ocean better than land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food, Water, and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> M/M will stand for Man/Mackerel in this story...

It's Spring and there was a mother who just had her son born at the Iwatobi Hospital.

"I'll name you 'Haruka'.", the mother smiled at her child who was sleeping

"Why that name?", a nurse curiously came over," It's a boy right? Why not something else?"

"No. I prefer Haruka, because right now it's Spring and there'll be the dolphins soon."

Suddenly Haruka woke up and began to cry.

"Don't cry, Haruka.", his mother cooed," I promise, when we get out, I'll bring you to the ocean to see the dolphins. Ok?"

Haruka stopped crying.

____________________________

"I'm going to get you Haruka!", his mom was chasing him," Your going to get tickled by the shark!"

"Nooo!", Haruka ran  away laughing," I don't want to be tickled!"

Finally, Haruka was caught. 

It had been two years since the promise.

The mother and son spent the day at the beach.

Suddenly they could hear it, a noise that went squeak several times.

"Lucky! Look Haruka, dolphins!", his mom hoisted him onto her shoulders

"I see them!", Haruka smiled, " Mom can I become one? I want to be one!"

"I'll teach you how to be one, next Summer ok?"

"Yeah!"

____________________________

Haruka had started to learn how to swim, so far he could manage for 10-15 minutes.

It was the night of the Iwatobi Town Festival.

Looking around Hatuka saw various ocean related booths.

Then they came upon the a fish catching booth.

"Mom, what are those?", Haruka tilted his head

"Fish.", she replied 

"Are they better than dolphins?!", Haruka ask abit too loudly that some people stoppped and looked at him

"They're not, so quiet down."

Realizing what he did he apologized, only to be patted on the head by some adults who were aquaitances of his family," I'm sorry."

To his surprise his mom was apologizing also.

 He decided to take this chance to go into the tank.

(Of course he has his swim trunks underneath)

When his mom was about to turn around, she heard a splash noise, quickly turned around to see Haruka's clothes on the ground before her and him swimming with the fish.

"HARUKA!!!", she screamed getting the attention of the booths owner who had begun to fall asleep," Someone save my Haruka!"

____________________________

In the end they were able to get Haruka out, except that he tried to go back in several times.

Haruka who was wrapped in a towel was sitting at a bench waiting for his mom to come back.

Not a minute to soon did she come back.

"Here. I got you some soup.", she handed Haruka some fish soup

"What kind?", he asked

"Mackerel..."

"Ok.", Haruka began to scarf it down

"I thought you didn't like Mackerel.", his mom noticed his hunger," There were Mackerel in the tank also, right?"

"Yeah. At first I tried to swim away from them,", Haruka paused to drinking some of the soup," I wanted to see what it was like to be free.  Also, it wasn't bad and they said I could eat them."

"Huh?"

"I, Nanase Haruka, devote myself to eat Mackerel everyday of my life till I die!"

"Are you really goin to do that?"

"Don't worry I'll grow strong!", Haruka pouted

"I hope so.", his mom laughed

END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
